


Ministry Of Magic

by Tortellini



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angry Harry Potter, Based on a Tumblr Post, Book 5: Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, Denial, Emergency - Freeform, Evil Voldemort, Gen, Government, Government Agencies, Government Conspiracy, Illegal Activities, Inspired By Tumblr, Ministry of Magic, Misunderstandings, Oblivious, Second War with Voldemort, Self-Denial, Wordcount: 100-500, Young Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 16:14:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13708035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Harry has an emergency. Sucks that no one believes him though.Oneshot/drabble





	Ministry Of Magic

There were a few groups of people who could help Harry Potter right now. One of them was obviously the government though. So that was who he decided to try and call. 

"Ministry of Magic," Cornelius Fudge answered. Huh. Harry was surprised that the own Minister of Magic answered the phone but whatever, he wasn't gonna question it right now of course! "What's your emergency?"

"Uh. Yeah, so the Dark Lord's back and he's killing people."

"What? No! He can't do that." Fudge said. 

Yeah no shit, Harry thought. 

"...that's illegal."

That's why he needed to get arrested. 


End file.
